


Dense like a Wall

by mayen1227



Series: Amelia [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayen1227/pseuds/mayen1227
Summary: What does one have to do to let a oblivious person know that you like him?
Events before Amelia became Guild Master





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Three Hearts as one

It was an excellent morning in Riften, the sun was shining down at the market place and the wind blew softly bringing in the scent of cold and autumn. Amelia had gotten up early in the morning to try and cook breakfast for a change, no matter how much of a disaster she knew it would be.

The tenants of the market stalls were all getting ready for the day ahead. “You’re up and early today lass, up to no good?” Brynolf whispered in her ear making her jump. She turned and saw Brynolf with his emerald green eyes mischief twinkling in them grinning down at her. Amelia blushed said softly “Just getting some fresh air, I cleaned up most of the jobs Vex and Delvin had, so I’m just waiting around for a new one.”

Brynolf chuckled and put a hand on her head, “That’s my protégé!” and messed up her hair making her squirm and swat his hand away. “Would you guys please stop doing that to my hair!” Brynolf just laughed at her. Amelia looked up at him, her irritation vanished seeing him smile down at her, light heartedly joking with her, it made the ever present butterflies in her stomach flutter and she chuckled, they turned their heads when they heard Riften’s door open and a knowing smirk came on his face. “Seems we have new arrivals, lets see our marks.”

Amelia followed him as he peeked, when she turned towards the door she gasped at who she saw walking in. A tall nord with blond hair came in wearing the colors of the stormcloaks. He was looking around the surroundings making sure that no one is coming up against him. “Ralof?” Amelia said pulling away from Brynolf, “Who is that lass?” She looked up at him and he was surprised to see a large grin and a twinkle in her eye and ran toward the man, “RALOF!” she shouted with glee, the man looked up at her in surprise and he grinned as wide as she did and opened his arms catching her in a hug as she jumped on him. He was laughing and spinning her around making her giggle and squeal in delight.

Ralof kissed her on her nose which made Amelia giggle, swiping at him. Brynolf watched their reunion slack jawed, he winced as he felt a prickling sensation from his chest, he clenched his fist and he hit the pillar he was hiding in with his hand and walked away growling.

After awhile he heard the bee and barb’s doors opened and Amelia came running to him, a slight blush on her cheeks. “I’m sorry, Bryn, he is a close friend of mine and its been a long time since we saw each other. He’s a stormcloack and was passing through, I just brought him to the inn so he can rest.” Brynolf nodded in understanding and sighed as he heard friend come from her lips, he didn’t think the other man thought of her that way. “Understood, spend time with your friend, then. I’ll let you know if Vex or Delvin calls.” Amelia grinned and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek, “Thanks Bryn!” and she ran inside the bee and barb.

Brynolf rubbed the bridge of his nose and breath slowly again, the girl was a whirlwind bringing in her storm, making him feel this way and suddenly leaving just like that. “Is she a little too much for you Brynolf?” someone asked when he opened his eyes he saw Sapphire leaning against his stall a sympathetic smile on her face. Brynolf just sighed and shook his head, “I’m fine” he said which made her chuckle.

 

It was already the afternoon and the sun was setting giving the market place an orange glow, he didn’t see Amelia come out from the inn and he was getting worried, on what’s going on behind those doors, he couldn’t help his imagination from going wild. The lass isn’t just a common tavern wench anyone could bed, she was precious, irreplaceable and to see someone getting touchy feely on his lass, there’s hell to be paid he stopped his train of thought and shook his head to whisk it away. He packed up his merchandise and opened the door of the inn and was welcomed by clapping of hands. The patrons were facing towards the wall where Amelia was standing a lute in her hand, bowing.

“Sing another, Amelia!” Maramal said

“You have a beautiful voice, sing another” Mjoll the Lioness cheered

“Do the one you sang in Riverwood!” Ralof shouted, Amelia smiled hesitantly. “I don’t know, people might take offence.” She said to him. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” He promised winking at her making her laugh.

“Alright, this next one is the song of old, during the 2nd era, a time of turmoil, a time when the Akaviri threatened Tamriel, a time where differences were forgotten to fight for a common cause.” She introduced and strum the lute, each pluck she did on the strings relaxing Brynolf’s nerves, she opened her mouth and sang.

_We tilled[Skyrim's](http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Skyrim_\(Online\)) ground despite frozen toil._

_We tended the[Kwama](http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Kwama_\(Online\)) beneath [Morrowind's](http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Morrowind_\(Online\)) soil._

_We hunted the[Wamasu](http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Wamasu_\(Online\)) in [Black Marsh's](http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Marsh_\(Online\)) glades._

_We three hearts had no need for blades._

  
_Then they[came from the seas](http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Akaviri_Invasion), folded steel in their hands._

_They burned down our homes and ravaged our lands._

_[Akaviri](http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Akaviri) brought nothing but bloodshed and lies._

_Our families were slain before our eyes._

  
_With three separate people, they shared a cruel joke -_

_A choice between death or the[yoke](http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Slavery)_

_But then our three people knew what must be done_

_To end the oppression, our three became one._

  
_Forged by War the[Ebonheart](http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Ebonheart_Pact) rose_

_And drove the Akaviri back to the sea_

_When the enemies begged for the mercy they lacked_

_Three voices as one shouted "Blood for the Pact"_

  
_Forged by war our story be told_

_No shackles can hold us whether[Moonstone](http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Moonstone) or [Gold](http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Ingot)._

 

Amelia plucked the last notes and the inn was silent. Her voice was beautiful, like an angel better than any of the bards from the college that Brynolf heard. Ralof clapped and the rest followed their cheers growing louder. Even Keerava who was very hard to sway clapped, a smile on her face. Amelia bowed and when she looked at Brynolf she paled and immediately blushed all red. Brynolf gave her a mischievous grin, “Didn’t know you could sing that beautifully, lass.”

Amelia huffed putting down the lute and crossing her arms, she raised a brow. “Is there a problem, Amy?” Ralof approached looking at Brynolf up and down sizing him up. Amelia eyes widened and she laughed, “No, I’m fine, Brynolf here is a merchant outside and a friend of mine.” Holding unto his arm, “Brynolf this is my friend, Ralof, he took me in a few months after the events in Helgen, he and his sister helped me recover and he taught me most of what I know about fighting.”

Ralof visibly relaxed and laughed at her introduction of him, “She’s a fast learner this one, just like a younger sister to me.” Ralof said eyeing Brynolf and was oddly giving him an understanding smile like he figured something out throughout this brief introduction. It was silent between the three of them, Amelia looking back and forth between the two men. Ralof had a smile while Brynolf had somewhat an annoyed look in his eyes, before the silence pressed on Amelia spoke breaking their stares, making them look at her. “Let’s have dinner shall we? All three of us.”

They had dinner, Brynolf listening in to their brotherly-sister banter, having a laugh and a smile from their stories. From the attack on Helgen (which he didn’t know about), how she learned to swing daggers and swords, their escapades etc. All of this causing Brynolf’s jealousy to grow, he never knew that he never did know much about Amelia, and to hear her past from another left a sour taste in his mouth.

“But lately, Amy here has been telling me of someone having caught her heart.” Ralof suddenly said peeking at Brynolf’s reaction. Amelia who was drinking her ale spluttered and coughed, “Ralof!” she coughed, “Shut the hell up!”

Brynolf’s interest was peeked to Ralof’s delight, “Go on, lad, that is something interesting and haven’t heard from her nor anyone around here.” He said, despite his feeling of jealousy growing in his heart his curiosity got the better of him.

Ralof grinned and covered Amelia’s mouth who was already protesting, she squirmed “Well if you must know, she met him in one of her travels, here in Riften.” He said which made her squirm even more glaring daggers at him. Brynolf thought of who it might be, “She said this man was a gentleman,honorable, protective and supportive and I quote ‘Handsome to boot! With a voice that can melt a woman’s cold heart.’” Ralof chuckled as Amelia blushed even redder.

Brynolf couldn’t think of anyone with the same description, he frowned and thought, no one coming into mind. Ralof just stared in disbelief at the man, looking at the still blushing Amelia, their eyes communicating. Anger and embarrassment in her eyes while amusement filled his blue eyes. “And it would seem that the man is oblivious and dense as a wall.” Ralof finished sighing.

Brynolf nodded and put a hand on Amelia shoulder, “Lass, I completely understand what you’re feeling. I don’t think that man of yours is worth it.” He consoled. Ralof just stared and laughed hard catching the attention of the rest of patrons, he slapped his knee in glee. Amelia just rolled her eyes and waited for him to finish while Brynolf stared at the man missing the joke that seem to have passed. It was a long time before Ralof finished and sniffed and wiped tears from his eyes.

“Well, I’m happy that you are amused by my misery brother.” Amelia grumbled her head on her hand staring at Ralof. “Thank you sister.” And he kissed her nose, “Well, I shall be off to bed, I have to travel in the morning.”

Brynolf offered his hand and Ralof grinned and took it, “I’ll take care of Amelia for you, Ralof. You have my word.”

“I know, and I hope you figure things out soon.” He said chuckling and slapping a hand on his back he was off up the stairs to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia and Brynjolf were left at the table neither of them speaking and they were just staring down at their drinks.

Brynolf cleared his throat making Amelia look at him in question. “So, do I know this lad?” he asked a grin on his face making her bang her forehead on the table making him chuckle. “Lass” he said in a serious tone making her look at him, “I can try and help you out, I can be quite persuasive.” He wiggled his eyebrows making Amelia giggle. She looked at him affectionately and shook her head, “I don’t think you can. This ‘lad’ as Ralof said is oblivious, I tried to charm him too you know. I did jobs for him, but sadly he has a cruel mistress.”

Brynjolf eyes widened, the person she was describing was none other than-- He grinned and stood up “Don’t you worry lass, I think I know exactly how to help you with him.” He chuckled making Amelia bristle, he put a few coins on the table and he stalked off not hearing Amelia’s protests.

 

Amelia arrived down at the Cistern and Brynjolf was there waiting for her a grin on his face and excitement emanating from him. From the way he was grinning like a cheshire cat Amelia knew he has something planned and she’s actually afraid of it. “Well, well you finally arrived. I arranged something special for you back at the Flagon. I asked everyone to leave so you don’t have to worry about any unwanted disturbances.” He wiggled his eyebrows again.

She was led towards the doorway and saw the Flagon a light with candles, a single table in the middle, an great set up for a romantic dinner. Amelia smiled softly blushing and looked up at Brynjolf. “You shouldn’t have.”

“I should since you and this lad of yours need time to talk about it, when I talked to him he really had no idea!” he said, leading her towards the table. Amelia was confused unable to speak, “Let me get him for you.”

Amelia put her head in her hands and sighed, ‘By the Divines! Please don’t let it be the one I’m thinking of.’

“Here he is all suited for yah, enjoy you two!” Brynjolf shouted and closed the door locking it on the other side. “Wha--! Brynolf open the damn door!” a heavily accented voice said pounding on the door. Amelia groaned and looked up at Delving with an apologetic smile. “I apologize in behalf of everyone that was part of this especially that idiot, Brynjolf.”

Delvin walked over to her and sat at the table, “Amelia, care to explain to me what this is all about? All he told me is that there is a beautiful woman just waiting for me to take her.” Which caused Amelia to groan in frustration, “Not that I’m saying your not beautiful, but I was expecting Vex!”

“I’m really sorry, I can’t believe he is denser than Dirge or even a brick wall! He is completely clueless!” Amelia shouted exasperated. Delvin chuckled and leaned on the table, “So he didn’t realize your feelings for him did he?”

“No he fucking didn’t. Ralof, my friend came to visit and he tried to help me out, sending out hints the works just to let him sit and think for awhile, but it didn’t WORK!” she said exasperated and poking at the fruits that Brynjolf had set out for them. Delvin thought for a minute and just patted her head, “If it makes you feel any better I have jobs available for yah.”

Amelia smiled, “Give me all that you have available, better if they’re apart from each other just so that I have a time to cool myself down or I might strangle him.”

 

Brynjolf was on the other side of the door trying to listen in to their conversation and to catch telltale signs of ‘funny business’ but nothing came. He fiddled with his knife, jealousy creeping its ugly head, clawing at his heart. All he wanted was her, but she liked someone else, who was he to stop her. ‘I’d encourage her love and help her with it and if that bastard even if its Delvin, hurts her. .’ his thought was cut off by a pounding of the door, “Brynjolf, you bastard open the damn door!” Delvin shouted and Brynolf complied a grin on his face. “So how did it go?” he asked hesitantly.

Delvin gave him a look, “What do you mean, how did it go? Your lass, left for a new job, what went on that stupid head of yours that I’m the one that she was interested in?”

Brynjolf was stumped and stared at the man slack jawed, “Wha-, but she described. .”

“How big of an idiot are you? Figure it out yourself.” Delvin said putting his hands up and stalking off leaving Brynjolf confused.


End file.
